To Make a Monster
by JoeDanger
Summary: Cold, cunning, ambitious, and rich. This set of twins fits into the Slytherin house perfectly. Except for one thing, they are muggleborn. See how Alexander and Isabella Crystelli take on the world of Hogwarts and change it forever.
1. Meeting Alexander

**A/N This is my first attempt at an actual story. I'm mainly writing it for my own entertainment but I figured I might as well post it. Let me know what you think**

It was that time of the year yet again. Today, March 15th 1991, is my birthday. Or more importantly to my parents, later this week was the Vernal Equinox, and in turn the famous Crystelli Family Spring Gala that has taken place on that date annually for over two hundred years.

The Gala is one of the most premier events of the year in the higher up social groups of England with everyone from politicians to bankers to professional football players attending, each and every one of them doing their best to suck up to my family. It also happened to be the de facto birthday party for my twin sister, Isabella, and I considering how closely the two dates land on the calendar.

I've tried to convince my parents to allow Isabella and I to invite friends over for our birthday, but they never allow it. Father says that birthdays should be about family so instead of having a party like most other kids at our school do, we have a personal family dinner on our birthday and we are allowed to invite our friends to the Gala instead. Although I must say "personal" is one of the last ways I'd describe anything regarding my family.

My mother has always been impartial to me, and my father at least tries, but even he gets very impatient with me. It feels like if he had the option, he would completely skip over "child" portion of my life and start off when I was old enough to understand things like supply and demand, market control, appreciation, and inflation. More often than not he'll start off on a speech about one of said things or a similar topic before looking at my blank face and realizing he is talking to a ten year old, well eleven year old now I suppose.

However, to give myself credit, I am quite intelligent for an eleven year old. Things that normal children struggle with I do not even have to bother to think about.

One time, we were taking a spelling test in grade school and before I ever was handed the paper I knew I knew all the answers, I could have done that entire test sleeping. So instead of working on the test I just dozed off thinking about what I could be doing if I didn't have to take these stupid spelling tests. After a while I came to my senses and looked at my paper and to my amaze it was completely filled out. I didn't even remember filling it out but I turned it in and I got a perfect score. I was the only one to do so, except for my sister of course, she is even more intelligent than I am.

Out of all my family members, Isabella is the one I feel like I have a true bond with. Everyone always talks about the "twin connection" and with us it's actually true. We understand each other, one of us knows how the other is feeling, one shared look and I instantly know what Bella is thinking and vise versa.

Of course, that's not to say we are exactly the same. While we are identical and we are both smart that's really where the comparassions stop. I have a quick temper whereas Bella nearly never loses her cool, I am extremely layback whereas Bella is always on top of everything, I love sports whereas calling Bella unathletic is putting it lightly. We are definitely not the same, but we complement each other. To one another, we are simply Alex and Bella, but to the rest of the world, we are Alexander and Isabella Crystelli, the future of the Crystelli family.

Typically when a family says they have old money, they mean a few generations back, but we truly are a family with old money. The Crystelli family's history is one that goes back centuries. Originating during the Renaissance, the Crystelli family is originally from Florence Italy, where they were extremely successful traders. According to my parents the Crystelli's were just as influential back then as they are now. We even have a portrait in our sitting room of an ancestor of ours that was supposedly painted by Leonardo Da Vinci that father loves to show off.

At some point in the 1600s the Crystelli family up and moved to England where they continued to expand their trading empire, this time for the British government. Nowadays the family makes most of their money in investing. Realistically we don't have to do anything and we'd be able to live our lives in luxury twenty times over from all of money our ancestors made, but the one time I mentioned it in passing to my father he slapped me across the face and told me if I ever brought up such a topic again he'd disown me. "Complacency is the root of everything wrong in the world" he explained, and then that was the end of that.

Father had a lot of lessons like that. Ones that he got from his father who got it from his father who got it from his father and now he gives them to me. Whenever he tells me one of these lessons I know it has to be important so I always file them away in my brain to use at a later date. They range from "everything in life is relative" to "change is a constantly turning wheel that you must always stay in front of or risk being crushed under it".

Truthfully I don't really understand most of father's lessons. Just another thing I chalk up to "not being old enough". Sometimes I just think about them. I lay down and mentally pick them apart word by word to see if I can find some fraction of a meaning to them.

In case you haven't gathered as much yet, I like to think. Mother says if I spent half as much time focusing on actual work as I did abstract concepts I'd be more successful. I don't necessarily disagree. Father encourages it though. He says that the ability to think is what makes us human so we might as well use it. Another one of his lessons I don't fully understand.

I even have my own "thinking area", the place I just so happen to be right now. It's a very peaceful place on the edge of the Crystelli Estate, on top of a hill with a few trees scattered around the crest, and a little patch of grass in between them that I love to lay down on and watch the clouds pass overhead. Everyone knows I come here to think and the fact that I like to be alone when I do so. Which makes it all more peculiar that I see one of our maids coming towards me right now.

"Master Alexander," she starts when she finally gets to me, seemingly nervous as well as slightly out of breath, "Master Leonardo requires your presence in the main family room" she finishes. That's an interesting turn of events. I was under the impression I was free to do as I wish for at least another two hours.

"Might I ask why?" I emotionlessly question. Not even bothering to look at her.

"Well I can't say for sure," she starts, clearly trying to watch her words in front of me, "but there was an ummmm," she paused probably thinking of the right word to say, "interesting looking women with him who was asking after both your sister and yourself." Well this day is getting more interesting by the second isn't it.

"Very well," I conceded, "thank you for letting me know, Amanda."

"Your welcome, Master Alexander," she clearly wanted to add more but seemed hesitant. I waited patiently for her to finally speak her mind. "But for future reference, I'm actually Patricia. Amanda is blond." Ah, there it is, I was wondering if she would say anything. Of course I was well aware what her name was; I've been going out of my way to call her the wrong name for nearly two weeks. Another one of my father's lessons. He says that you should never give someone respect until they earn it, and in this case by asking for it, she earned it.

"Very well Patricia, I'll be sure to remember." I respond before getting up and walking to my family room to meet this supposedly interesting women asking for me.

 **A/N Well that's the first chapter. I think it's fairly obvious who exactly this "interesting looking" women asking for Alexander and Isabella on their 11th birthday is but if you can't figure it out, you will next chapter.**

 **The idea for this story has been in my head for a while now. When it first started out it was more along the lines of what would of happened if Draco Malfoy, or a Draco Malfoy like character, was muggleborn. Then I started wondering what would happen if this theoretical muggleborn Malfoy and actual Malfoy met. Then theoretical Malfoy became a set of twins because plot!**

 **Let me know what you guys think. As I said before this is more of a "me" project than anything else so no timeline for the next update.**


	2. The Yellow Brick Road

**A/N This chapter is from the perspective of Isabella. I am thinking of having the POV switch between Alex and her depending on the chapter and I might also have other characters every now and then.**

I didn't know what to expect when my mother told me I was needed in the family room, but it definitely wasn't what I was looking at right now.

Nearest to the window, stood my father, looking as aristocratic as ever with his slicked back black hair with the scattered dots of gray and his three piece suit that one would expect to see on the elite of the elite. He had his standard look of complete indifference that I've come to expect to see from him. At times, the only part of him that truly seemed alive was his eyes. They were the signature Crystelli blue that almost every member of our family, including Alex and I, had.

Sitting on the couch opposite of the door, was my brother Alex, who was looking less than pleased at the whole ideal. He was tapping his foot and clenching his hands as if he was about to strangle someone. However he's been given enough training to know how to keep himself in check to the point where the majority of people can not even tell when he is on the verge of losing it, obviously I'm not like the majority of people when it comes to my brother.

As he felt my presence in the room his eyes caught mine and I rose an eyebrow questioning what exactly he was mad at. _"This lady is absolutely insane"_ he mentally warned me. Instead of questioning onwards my eyes scanned the room to see this lady for myself and it did not take long at all for her to catch my eye.

The lady was in the single chair to my left as I entered the room. She was an aging women, easily in her 60s maybe 70s. Her face was rather hard, with jagged edges, and she had extremely proper stance, almost as if someone nailed a plank down her spine. Merely at first glance it was obvious that she was a very stern women and likely not one it was wise to get on the wrong side of.

She was stirring what I assume is a cup of tea however it wasn't what she was holding but rather what she was wearing that caught my attention. Her outfit could be described as nothing other than simply a Halloween costume. She was dressed as a witch, pointy hat and all! It was truly comical, especially considering the time of year.

Of course this would happen on my birthday; it seems like the strangest things always happen on this specific day every year. Whether it be the flavor of the cake legitimately changing from vanilla to chocolate as our server cut into it, or school getting canceled for the day because of a freak snow storm happening in the middle of March. I don't believe in god, but if there is one than it clearly chooses this day as the one day a year to go out of his way to amuse himself. Hence the "witch" sitting in my family room right now.

I pull myself out of my thoughts as the mystery women finally realizes I have arrived. "Ah Miss Crystelli, it's truly a pleasure," she begins "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a Professor and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she finishes as she gets up and presents her hand for me to shake. I take her hand and raise my eyebrow questionly beckoning her to continue. "I've been talking to your brother and father but I thought it best to wait until you got here as well before we got into the details" she ends with a slight smile.

"And quite the conversation it's been," my brother sharply cuts in, "she was just getting to the part where she shows us how to find the yellow brick road."

"Let the lady speak Alexander," my father barks, "Your quick wit won't get you anywhere in life if you don't give other people the chance to make their case before using it on them." And as usual with my brother, he backed down as soon as father was involved.

"Thank you Mr Crystelli," the Professor interjected with a nod towards my father, "Now where was I? Oh yes, you two have been accepted into the prestigious wizarding school of Hogwarts. Here are your letters of admittance, in them you'll also find the needed supplies for your first year" she finished with a smile as she handed both Alex and me envelopes.

She then patted down her hands on her thighs as if she was getting ready to leave. Seemingly as an afterthought, she then asked, "do either of you have any questions?" To which I distinctly heard my brother snort to, but to be far I was not far behind him.

"You can't seriously believe that we don't have questions do you?" I ask strenuously. She appeared to be less than pleased but grudgingly took her seat yet again.

"Well ask away," she replied with a hand motion as if to say "I'm ready". My brother didn't waste any time in asking a question.

"Why should we believe you?" he continued, "give us one reason to even believe magic is real."

"Oh you know it's real Mr Crystelli," she fired back, "whether you want to admit it or not you know. I'm sure you've experienced quite a few instances of accidental magic over the years. However if you truly want me to show you…" she then pulled out a stick which I can only assume is her wand and proceeded to point it out of the cup she was just drinking tea out of on the coffee table. Then she made a motion with it, spoke some latin, and all of the sudden the cup grew legs and began dancing.

Alex, father, and I all starred speechlessly at the cup until she said something else with a slight chuckle and it returned to normal. "Still need to be convinced Mr Crystelli?" she then asked with a smirk.

However it Alex didn't get the chance to respond before I spoke up "why today?"

"What do you mean why today?" the Professor countered.

"You coming here, the letters, why is this happening today? It's march for crying out loud not exactly time to up are move to a new school," I finished.

"Oh, of course not my dear," she started, "everyone gets their letters on their eleventh birthday and start school the following fall."

"Doesn't that seem a little impractical?" this time it was my brother responding, "you said earlier you teach correct? So how can you take time out of your day to come and hand letters to all your future students on their birthdays?"

"Well yes it can be a bit tedious but not as much as one would think," answers McGonagall "especially since most students simply get the letter. We only hand deliver to the more…sensitive ones."

"What exactly does that mean," my father questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well, it means muggleborns. Ummm how do I explain this… muggleborns are wizards and witches whose parents are both muggles, or non-magical people. The reason we hand deliver letters to muggleborns is because without context, they might very well think that they are a prank of some kind, very much like the two of you at the beginning of this meeting might I remind you." she finishes with a slight glare at both me and my brother.

She then glances at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "now if that's all the questions you have for now I really must get going." she says standing up again.

"Very well, I'll walk you out," replies father, getting up as well.

The Professor then turns to Alex and me to address us "later this summer I will owl you guys a date and location to meet me to get your shopping done. Understood?" We both simply nod almost as if we are too afraid to speak.

Father than guides her by the small of her back out of the room leaving Alex and I alone. Then we look at each other for a few seconds before he breaks the silence. "Did she just say she'll owl us?" Instantly we both start laughing and we find it hard to stop for a few moments.

"I believe she did… we have a lot to learn Alex," I reply.

"Indeed we do," he returns with a smile.

 **A/N Well that's chapter two done. Again let me know what you think. I haven't decided yet if chapter three is going to just be a time skip to the Diagon Alley visit or if I should include a chapter of the Galla and other aspects of the twins' lives beforehand. If you have an opinion on that let me know.**


	3. Two Worlds

**A/N Hello there everyone! I decided to forgo writing a chapter dedicated solely on the Galla. I started planning one out in my head and I couldn't really think of any ways to connect it to the grand scheme of the fic other than just using it as a means to show the differing personalities of the twins, and that could be achieved any number of ways. So instead I'll possibly just refer to it in the minds of the twins if I feel the need to.**

 **And it is an annual event so they'll probably go to one later on in the story when they are older(and can bring dates). That seems like it would be much more interesting in my opinion.**

 **This chapter is basically the summer before the twins set off to Hogwarts, and therefore also the Diagon Alley visit. Also it is in the POV of Alex. Enjoy :)**

Things have been rather tense since the visit of the professor on my birthday. Tense is an understatement really, for the last six months the mansion has felt like a powder keg of thinly veiled hostility and aggression that sometimes has blown over into much more.

The source for nearly all of this has been my mother. To put it lightly, she has not really got on board with what the witch had to say and she has dealt with it just like she has every other problem in her adult life, by complaining to my father and trying to get him to fix the "problem" for her.

However, what she doesn't seem to understand is that this isn't like any of the other "problems" she has faced in her adult life. Father can't just buy a multimillion pound vacation home in Central America because she can't tan with all the cloud cover in England or redesign the entire west wing of the house because the color pattern was far too similar to that of guest house. The problem she was having was her own children, and sadly for her you can't trade your kids in for a better model every year like she did her cars.

However my mother is not one to take things lying down and she has been persistent in her belief that Bella and I should have absolutely nothing to do with the wizarding world. The thing you have to know about my mother is that she, above all else, likes to have things planned out. Since I was a toddler she has known that I am going to go to Saint Xavier's School of Gifted Students and graduate top of my class, go to university at Oxford, marry a rich Italian girl, take over the family business at age thirty five, and overall be exactly as the heir of the Crystelli family is expected to be.

And now her entire vision for my "perfect future" is vanishing before her eyes and she is doing everything in her power to keep it together.

Almost nightly she argues with my father about us. They have always had fights before, but nothing like this. It's possible to hear their screams from the other side of the manor. And of course none of the staff want to get involved so they just awkwardly stand there as if they don't know that my parents are yelling about Bella and I, and try not to get caught giving one of us a pitying look for fear of one of us sending a Crystelli glare their way.

I tried to ignore the fighting but truthfully it was rather hard to pretend not to hear the things my own mother was saying about me. She often used words like "freaks" and "monsters" to describe us during her repeated rants to my father. It's like she's completely forgotten that we are her own children.

As for how she has been treating Bella and I directly, for the most part she has simply pretended we don't exist. She barely acknowledges our presence when we are in the same room together and whenever she needs one of us to do something she always sends the staff to tell us instead of doing so herself.

For me, it's all par for the course. She had always treated me more like a casual acquaintance than a son. However, Bella has taken it rather hard. They have always been rather close, much like father and I, I suppose. Ever since Bella was very young they have always done stuff together. It's never been uncommon to see them sitting and talking with each other for hours on end by themselves. As to what they ever talked about, I haven't the slightest idea. Whenever I question Bella she just giggles and tells me to mind my own business.

So naturally, when mother started treating her like she did me, she did not take it well. She has never been the type to let her emotions show, but to someone who knows her as well as I do, it is obvious that she has been on the verge of crying at times.

Bella has been spending much more time with me as a result of mother ignoring her, even when I am doing things she does not really like. The other day she even offered to play keeper and let me shot penalties on her at our football field. Which surprised me to say the least because she has told me time and time again about what a waste of my time football is.

To compensate for her doing things with me that she has clearly said she dislikes, I've made it a habit to go out of my way to do some of her hobbies with her. Although to be far most of her hobbies boil down to sitting somewhere quiet and reading. As boring as I might find it, it makes her happy so I do it.

I'd do anything to make Bella happy, nowadays she isn't happy as much as she used to be. This morning was probably the happiest I've seen her in a long time. We got a letter from the Professor at the Wizarding school telling us we'll be doing our school shopping tomorrow. She left us an address in London to meet her and a time and told us to bring money to set up a wizarding bank account.

Bella hasn't stopped smiling since she found out we'll be going to the wizarding world tomorrow however I've been slightly more hesitant. We still no nothing about wizarding culture and traditions, or what we are expected to wear, or really anything useful. We are pretty much going in blind and that has never been something I've liked to do.

/\

\/

The time to finally visit the Wizarding World had at last arrived and even my hesitance could not surpass my excitement at finally getting the chance to experience it.

When we finally got to the address we were greeted by the sight of Professor McGonagall standing outside of a pub of some kind called The Leaky Cauldron on a busy street wearing the same outfit she did to our house months ago. The puzzling thing about the scene was that no one was paying any attention to her despite how odd she was dressed. I can only assume there is a spell of some kind that makes it so normal people don't notice witches and wizards when they are out and about.

"Hello Mr and Miss Crystelli," she greeted as she saw us getting out of the car, "are either of your parents going to be joining us today?"

"Yes, father is." I answered before looking over to my sister who's smile surprisingly didn't waver at the reminder that mother wanted nothing to do with this visit, "he simply is parking the car," I finished.

The professor replied with a quiet "very well," and a nod before the three of us waited for father to join us. Once he did, the group of us made our into The Leaky Cauldron. As we entered my assumption that the building was a pub was proved correct, and a rather shabby one at that. Given the time of day, the pub was rather barren in regards to customers, the only man in there was the one working the bar and he appeared to be washing something down with an old rag. He looked up when he heard the door behind us close. He then asked with a knowing smile, "that time of year already, Minerva?"

She soberly replied "indeed it is, Tom." Before she started to make her way through the pub, beckoning us on to follow her. Once we were through the pub, she opened the door revealing a small courtyard and without hesitation she entered and walked straight towards one of the walls before stopping a few feet away.

"Remember children," she started, "from the trash, go three up and then two across." she finished moving her hand along with her instructions before she lightly tapped the correct brick. Then before our eyes the brick wall transformed into an arch that led to street full of life and atmosphere.

"Wow," I heard my sister exclaim to herself, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Diagon Alley is the largest and busiest shopping center in Wizarding Britain," Professor McGonagall explained. "Be sure to keep up, trust me you would not like to get lost here," she finished as she began walking forward into the street.

"Priority number one is to go to Gringotts," she started up again without slowing down, "the largest wizarding bank in England. You'll need to exchange the money you brought for wizarding currency before we can do anything."

"What exactly is the exchange rate between wizarding and standard currency?" Ahhh yes, leave it to my father to not say a word until the topic of money comes up.

The Professor answered "I truly don't know, you'll have to ask the goblins." And that seemed to placid him for the time...wait a second…..

"Did you just say Goblins?" my sister asked unbelievably, beating me to the punch.

"They run the bank Miss Crystelli." McGonagall dryly replied, effectively ending the conversation for the time being.

/\

\/

Once we got to the bank father did indeed ask the goblin assigned to us about exchange rates, along with a slew of other things. The goblin, whose name escapes me, seemed to be quite impressed with his knowledge of finance. I suppose most people who they come in contact with cared very little for such things, but father loved it. The goblin even gave us a bag charmed to be weightless and bottomless when father complained about how impractical it was to have a economic system based solely on coin currency.

When we were there father set up a joint bank account for Bella and me that had more than enough wizarding money to make it through our schooling years comfortably, as well as set up an allowance system that automatically sent us spending money on a monthly basis, not to mention take out enough spending money to get everything we needed today and then some.

As we were leaving I smirked and made a remark to father about his "new friend" that made from frown before he replied, "Alex, just because someone is different than you does not mean they are any lesser, and while that man is not human he clearly is very knowledgeable about his job and he deserves respect." Though not directly involved in the conversation, Professor McGonagall was clearly listening and she appeared to agree with fathers statement.

Afterwards the professor said the order in which we got our items did not matter however she personally recommended getting our wands next. And with that we headed to Ollivanders, the sole wand shop in Diagon Alley, and according to the professor the best in the world.

Professor McGonagall was the first one to the shop, with Bella and me trailing behind her and father casually taking the rear. The store was full of small rectangular box in which I can only assume were wands. There was shelves absolutely full of them going back as far as I could see.

When we arrived a bell above the door rang and somewhere in the back of the store I heard someone moving around. "One second," said the voice of a man before I heard a crash and soon an extremely old wizard came to the front desk to greet us with a smile. "Good morning Minerva, new Hogwarts students I suppose?" He then looked over to Bella and then to me before exclaiming, "And twins at that, oh this should be quite interesting!" He then clapped his hands excitedly, "alright now who's first!"

Bella and I looked at each other, internally trying to decide who should go. _"I want you to go first Alex"_ she mentally told me with a slight smile so I volunteered.

He then had me sit down on a stool in the corner of the room before putting on his glasses and looking me up and down for a few seconds. "Hmmmmm yes yes….. very strong boy…..hmmmmmm" he seemed to be talking to himself, "definitely not vine….probably not scratch that definitely not pine either...let's see…." he then went amongst the shelves for a moment before coming back with a box.

"Let's start you off with this one boy. 12 inch Walnut with a phoenix feather core." the man finished with a smile. He then opened the box and handed me the wand. Everyone was then looking at me expectantly as if I was supposed to do something, only problem is that I had no idea what.

"What next?" I hesitantly asked Mr Ollivander.

"Just give it a twirl Alexander." he replied with a smile. I didn't have time to process how exactly he knew my name and instead I simply did as I was told, and as I did the wand quite literally flew out of my hand and across the room, knocking around some more boxes as it did.

"Clearly not a Phoenix core then," he said with a slight smirk before going back to mumbling to himself. "Hmmmmm let's see…...not holly…...oak? Hmmmm no I don't think oak either. What about…" he trailed off again going to the back of the shop again before emerging a few minutes later.

"Aspen, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring core." he said with a smile as he set the box down on my lap, letting me open it myself. As I did I couldn't help but be amazed by the wand. It was pure white, it looked firm and also very elegant. As I picked it up I was nearly certain this was the wand. Just as I did before I flicked my wrist, but this time all the wand boxes on the front desk of the shop slowly started to float up into the air and levitate eye level. Everyone, including the wandmaker, was stunned. Naturally, and with a smile, I lowered the boxes back onto the table.

"Wow," Mr Ollivander broke the silence, "a perfect fit on the second wand. Great work on my part if I do say so myself."

"You might be giving yourself too much credit Garrick," started McGonagall seemingly finding her voice again, "you are the one always saying the wand chooses the wizard."

"Right as always, Minerva." he replied with his ever present smile. "Now I do believe young Isabella is next?"

Bella, with a newfound nervousness after my display, made her way to the stool. As she did she caught my eye and I gave her a nonverbal message. _"Don't worry Bella. It's actually kinda fun."_ To which she simply smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Alright let's see, Miss Crystelli," the wandmaker started off again, "not a Blackthorn that's for sure…. beech perhaps? Yes that'll be a good start, I'll be right back." And yet again he rushed to the back of the shop, this time bringing back two boxes.

"First let's try this one," he said opening the first box, "8 inch beech with a unicorn hair core." However when she waved her hand, absolutely nothing happened. Ollivander didn't treat it like anything out of the ordinary so clearly it wasn't anything to be concerned with. "How about 9 inches with a dragon heartstring core?" He said handing her the other wand. This time when she merely twitched with the wand in her hand the light above our head shattered. Which startled Bella Father and I however it left Ollivander and the Professor unfazed. The latter wordlessly fixed it.

"You might be a more difficult one, but I always love a challenge," the wandmaker said with a smile.

And a challenge it was. He must have went through 40 wands with no luck. The closest he found to a match was a 10 inch sycamore wand with a dragon heartstring core that gave off a few sparks.

At this point, Ollivander seems to be on the verge of giving up, but he is still trying to the perfect wand for Bella. His persistence is something I admire, a lesser man might of just claimed the sycamore wand was as good as we were going to get and send us on our way but not him.

He has spent the last few minutes pacing around the small shop trying to figure out exactly what the right wand was before a few seconds ago he suddenly screamed "OF COURSE!" before running off to the back of his shop without another word.

He returned with a large smile on his face and a singular box in his hands. "Isabella dear, I have one more wand I'd like you to try and I am sure this one is the one." He then opened the lid of the box allowing us all to see it "9 ½ inch Acacia with a phoenix feather core." He paused for dramatic effect before reaching his arm out and allowing Bella to grab the wand.

Before her hand even touched the wand it started reacting. The wand began glowing so bright it hurt the eyes before it settled down in her hand perfectly. It was obvious she found her wand.

"You've done me a great service my dear," the wandmaker said with a smile, "for I have been trying to sell that wand for the better part of this century."

"It's perfect." Was all Bella had to say, tears coming from her eyes in one of the largest public displays of emotion I've ever seen out of her. Suddenly she went up and hugged Ollivander while the three of us just watched on.

"I truly can not wait to see what you two do," said the man with a smile, before father got out the coins we took out of the bank and asked how much it'll cost.

/\

\/

As we left the shop, new wands in tow, another store caught my eye. "What exactly is Quidditch?" I asked the Professor.

"Quidditch is the sport of choice for wizards and witches." she replied boredly. That definitely peaked my interest, so I started to head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Don't even think about it." she stopped me dead in my tracks, "first years are not allowed to play, they can't even legally own brooms."

"Always next year, Alex." my sister jokingly remarked. "Where to next?" she directed towards the Professor.

"Well best course of action is probably to get your school robes next. I recommend Madam Malkin's." she finished. And with that we headed down the street to Madam Malkin's.

Once we got there, the professor directed us to head to the backroom while she and father waited up front for us. When Bella and I got there, the lady whom I assume is Madam Malkin was already working on a girl around our age. She looked up when she sense our presence in the room. "Hogwarts robes?" she casually asked, to which we both simply nodded. "Stand right there," she said pointing to a empty spot in the room for both of us.

"Are you two first years too?" the girl who's robes were being done quietly asked. I gave her a quick look, she seemed very timid from what I could see, but she appeared to want to be friends, and as father said there is no disadvantage to having a lot of friends.

"Yes we are," I answered before questioning back "what's your name?"

"I'm Susan Bones" she replied with a smile, "what about you two?"

"Friends call me Alex," I started with a smile, "and that's my sister Bella." The witch in question did a slight bow at the mention of her name. Alright formalities out of the way, now what to talk about. "What house do you want to be in?" I decided on, I vaguely knew that there were four houses based on personality and that seemed like as good a conversation starter as any.

"Oh I don't know," she began with a huge smile, seemingly happy to make some friends, "but everyone in my family has either been Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw so I assume it'll be one of those two."

"Is that how it usually works with the bloodlines?" my sister asked, "with your house usually being the same as your parents?"

"Usually yeah, in some rare cases not, but most of the time yeah." Susan replied. Huh, well then what happens to muggleborns? Guess I'll find out when I'm sorted

"Alright you're all sorted," said Madam Malkin to Susan. "Let's go upfront to pay."

"See you at Hogwarts Susan," my sister says with a smile as she leaves the room. Once we are left alone we both just look at each other and shrug as if to say "she could be useful I guess."

/\

\/

After we got our robes the day progressed quicker. First we got our potions supplies. Then we both got pet owls, ironically enough a set of brother and sister, Orion and Circe, After that we stopped to get ice cream. Next we got quills and ink, which I still find extremely impractical compared to pens. Now finally we were arriving at our last stop of the day, Flourish and Blotts, where we are getting our Hogwarts books.

The store has a rather large selection of books and father is allowing us to get some extra reading books on top of the required Hogwarts books here as well. When we first arrived the book store was fairly quiet and empty, apparently because most people wait till later in the summer to go Hogwarts shopping, so I enjoyed some peace and quiet as I searched around the shop for anything that I thought I might want to read.

However my peace did not last too long as not too long after we arrived a large family of redheads quite literally ran into the store screaming. It was absolutely chaos.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT GEORGE"

"I'M FRED"

"AND I DON'T CARE"

"QUIET"

"Whoa guys check this out"

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT IT EXCEPT FOR YOU PERCY"

"Excuse me Sir, would you mind showing us where the used books are, thank you"

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK"

"SAY PLEASE AND I JUST MIGHT GINNY"

"HERE RONNIEKINS, KEEP IT FROM GIN"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS"

That was the moment that one of the redheaded boys, being chased by who I can only assume was his little sister, ran straight into me. The person in question practically bounced off of me and made a comical "oof" sound as he fell onto the floor, and instantly, as if they just now realized there were only people in a public place, the whole family shut up.

"Urggg sorry bout that buddy," redhead number five said as he was getting up off the ground, "you see….we were just messing with Ginny here," he turned and pointed at his sister, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed unlike the rest of them, "she's always going on and on about her lucky bracelet here" he lifted up his hand with a slight laugh showing some kind of homemade charm bracelet, "and it fell off so Fred took it and urgggg we've been playing keepaway with it for the last few minutes and ahhhh yeah….OH I'm Ron by the way."

And as the boy finished his half mumbled explanation, he smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake. Is this kid mental? He comes in here screaming like a wild animal, runs into me, and then expects me to shake his hand? Instead I simply say a curt "Alexander Crystelli."

Somehow the boy must be even thicker than I thought because he somehow doesn't catch on to my indifference. Instead he just puts his hand down and nods towards my shirt. "That's a nice suit man."

"Yes it is," I start coldly, "It's a custom fitted Desmond Merrion...and you just got it dirty by running into me like an absolute idiot." That finally shuts him up as he just now gets the message that just maybe I'm not his biggest fan.

After he walks away with the rest of his family Bella approaches after watching the whole interaction from a ways away. "You got everything you need Alex?" To angry to speak I simply nod as we head towards father and the Professor together at the checkout.

 **A/N AND IT'S DONE FINALLY. That chapter took way longer than I intended, although in my defense it is longer than the first two chapters combined, so I apologize for anyone who might of been waiting. I know I said when I first started uploading this that it wouldn't be scheduled but I truly hope I'll be able to get them out quicker.**

 **If anyone has any comments about my writing, especially my dialogue, I'd greatly appreciate them because although this story isn't too dialogue heavy thus far it might get that way later on when they get to Hogwarts and I'd like to know how to improve it if it needs improving.**

 **Also if you notice any grammar mistakes or anything like that I didn't catch in post, would you mind dm'ing me so I can correct them and reupload?**

 **I'd also just like to know your thoughts on the story itself and where you think it's headed. Oh and btw, to any of you that are interested in the harry potter wandlore, I actually incorporated it a little into that scene, so I didn't just randomly pick a wood and core for them I actually picked ones that fit their personalities.**


	4. Learning the Past or Shaping the Future

**A/N Hello everyone, time for another chapter of To Make a Monster. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who's taken their time to read this story.**

 **This chapter is the train ride to Hogwarts and is in Isabella's perspective.**

Tomorrow is the day. Ever since our trip to Diagon Alley, I have not been able to wait and now it is finally here. Right now it is about eight o'clock the night before we are set to finally go to Hogwarts.

For the last few weeks, pretty much all I have done was read the books I got while we were shopping as preparation on what to expect. I've read books on wizarding customs and culture, modern wizarding history, Hogwarts, and even started to read through this years textbooks. And I still feel like there is so much more I need to know.

The thought of that both excites and scares me, but before I can think too much more about it, someone knocks on my bedroom door. "Come in," I call out as I close the current book I was reading and look up from my desk.

To my complete surprise, I see my mother hesitantly opening my door with a small smile on her face. "Mother," I say, jumping up on my feet and making my way too her cautiously.

"Hello, my little Bell," she greets me warmly, "are you all packed up?"

"Yes Mother," I reply, "I have been for hours."

"So you're really going to go then?" she asked sadly. I suddenly can't speak so I just nod. I realize that she is crying softly and before I know it so am I. "You know I only want what's best for you and your brother right?"

"But mother this is what is best for us," I insist.

"I hope you're right Bell...I really do." and then the two of us embraced, both understanding where the other was coming from and knowing that no more words were needed. I smiled into she shoulder as she kneeled down and hugged me, hoping that maybe when I got back we'd get back to where we were before.

/\

\/

The morning we left for Kings Cross was rather nice. Mother had the chefs make Alex and I's favorite, french toast and poached eggs, for breakfast before pulling us aside individually and giving us our goodbyes. After that they walked us to one of our cars and had our personal driver, Philip, take us to the station.

Once we were there, Philip gave us our luggage and wished us good luck before Alex and I entered King's Cross alone.

"Well now what do we do?" Alex asked me.

"Clearly you didn't read the letter, it clearly said what we had to do." I informed him.

"I actually did read the letter it just doesn't make any sense. What on earth is platform 9 and ¾?" he countered.

"Well we have to walk through the third pillar between platform 9 and 10. I read about it in one of my books." I answered, pleased that some of the time I spent reading books was already paying off.

"And how exactly were they expecting us to know that without going out of our way to do extra research like you did?" he then asked with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't really think of a reasonable explanation so I just shrugged and started walking towards the platforms with Alex following close behind me.

Once we made it to the designated pillar, I was a bit hesitant to simply try and walk into it despite my research, but Alex just rolled his eyes at my concerns and went right through it, with me following behind him.

The station was extremely crowded and loud with tons of kids all around as well as their parents wishing them farewell. I spied one woman hugging her daughter and couldn't help but be envious and sad that our parents weren't here with us. As I was thinking this, Alex shook my shoulder lightly and made me look at him. "Don't worry about it. At least you got me, right Bella?" he asked with a smile. I just smiled back feeling better.

That's the thing about Alex, he always knew when I was sad and how to make me feel better.

We slowly made our way through the crowd before finally getting into the train and finding an empty compartment for the two of us. We sat down on opposite sides, well I sat down, he leaned against the side of the train and layed down on his booth. As the train started to move I pulled out a book to read before Alex interrupted me with half closed eyes "we are headed to a school Bella, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to read when we get there."

"Yes, well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to sleep there as well but that doesn't seem to be stopping you." I answered, making him chuckle. Before we both entered a comfortable silence together.

/\

\/

About an hour into the ride Alex announced that he had to go to the bathroom before asking me if I knew where it was. I simply gave him a look to say "how exactly would I know that when I've been in here with you the whole ride" before he said he'd just ask around.

After a few minutes, Alex returned from the bathroom looking like he was thinking about something. Safe to say, my curiosity was peaked. "Did you manage to find the loo?" He simply nodded.

"Have any of your books mentioned the name Harry Potter?" he then asked me.

"Yes," I respond curiously, "they talk about him in the book I read about the modern wizarding world. Why?"

"One of the compartments I went into asking about the bathroom was talking about him. Apparently he's in our year at Hogwarts. What did he do?"

Well that's an interesting turn of events. "They say he killed the last dark lord around ten years ago," I said before deciding to continue, "The Dark Lord's goal was trying to rid the world of muggleborns."

"Huh," was all he said to that, "I suppose we should get him a thank you card then." he finished dryly.

"You would know all about this, if you actually bothered to learn about the history. It's actually kind of fun." I told him.

"That's the difference between you and I, Bella," Alex began, "while you are having fun learning about the past, I'll be shaping the future."

Before I had a chance to reply the compartment door opened this time there was an older women there with a cart full of wizarding candy. "Anything from the trolly dears?" she asked kindly.

Alex and I just looked at each other and shrugged. He then took a few coins out of his pocket and simply said "whatever you recommend please."

After that for the next few minutes we tried a few of the treats the woman left us, from chocolate frogs that actually jumped to jelly beans with insane flavors like blueberry pie or fried chicken. Once we were done eating, I went back to my book and Alex went back to his nap before we were yet again interrupted by the compartment door opening.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" Both Alex and I looked towards the door to see who was talking to us. "Neville lost his." It was another girl our age, slightly shorter than average with extremely frizzy hair. Behind her was a shy, heavy set boy whom I can only assume was Neville.

"Only the one sitting across from me," replied my brother with a chuckle. To which I glared at him halfheartedly. The girl in the doorway, however, did not seem to be entertained at the humorous exchange.

"I'm sorry we haven't, however I wouldn't get too worried if I were you. I read somewhere that familiars always find their way back to their owners. My name is Isabella Crystelli, that is my brother Alexander, and you two are?" I finish, looking at the expectedly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said very confidently, "and this is Neville Longbottom."

"Your name is Longbottom? Wow I'm so sorry for you." my brother exclaimed laughing. I couldn't help but agree with him.

"It's not funny." Hermione said with a glare towards him that shut him up. "Well if you guys aren't going to help we'll be off then." The two of them then left the compartment, with Hermione slamming the door behind her.

"She's a bit high strung," I said to Alex once I was sure they couldn't hear us.

"Reminds me of you a little bit," he replied chuckling.

"I am not that condescending." I exclaim, horrified by the notion. He then just gives me a look as if to say "you can be at times" and then smiles before we both go back to sleeping and reading respectively until we finally arrive at Hogwarts.

 **A/N Well I said I wanted more frequent updates and here we are, one week later and already the next chapter.**

 **A bit of redemption for the twins' mom there but spoiler alert, it's not gonna last too long hahahaha.**

 **As always, if you have any comments I'd love to hear them. Until next time.**


	5. Different Social Circles

**A/N Hello everyone. Obviously this is the next chapter to my story. As you can expect, this is the sorting, and keeping with the idea of switching POVs every chapter, this one is from the perspective of Alex.**

 **We'll also get our first interaction between the Twins and Malfoy.**

The train ride to Hogwarts was fairly boring all said and done. Other than a select few moments nothing really happened. I just layed down relaxing and Bella simply read about random things she found interesting about the wizarding world for whatever reason.

Once the train arrived at the platform, Bella and I left the train along with all the other students and were greeted with the sight of a rather large bearded man with a thick accent. "Firs' ye'rs ov'r here," the man said gruffly, "this way to th' boats. Come along now."

We followed the man, who I learned was named Hagrid, with the rest of the first years and a short walk later we arrived at the boats on the edge of a lake. On the other side of the lake was the castle. I noticed that the older students were simply going around the lake so I assumed the entire boat ride was just to show off the scale of the castle to the first years.

To be fair, the scale of the castle was something worth marvelling at. It reminded me of the family property we had in Derby, a modern renovated medieval barony one of our ancestors brought around the first world war but that's a different story. If it was fairly impressive to me, it looked absolutely otherworldly to those who were less exposed grandiose structures than Bella and I.

As all those around us were gawking at the sight of the castle across the water, Bella and I were simply trying to find an empty boat to make our way over to it. Key word being 'empty', my patience was already running thin from the long train ride and I didn't feel that human interaction would help much in that field, especially if the unlucky souls that were stuck in the boat with me were anything like those godforsaken red heads that we encountered in Diagon Alley.

However it appeared we were out of luck as every single boat had at least one person already in it by the time we got to the water's edge, now the goal was to find the least annoying person. "Hey Alex," my sister cut off my thinking, pointing towards one of the boats on the edge of my peripheral vision, "isn't that the girl from the robe store? Suzie?"

"Her name was Susan I believe," I replied, "she's not alone though"

"Yeah Susan that's what it was," she nodded, "she wasn't all that bad, and I'm sure her friend can't be either." Although judging from her body language and her eyes, part of me thought she simply wanted nothing to do with the two boys in the boat nearest us screaming and laughing and altogether being immature, and she was willing to settle for the lesser of two evils.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves," I agree without mentioning my theory because I too wanted nothing to do with the ruckus those two idiots were causing, they'd probably topsize the boat in the middle of the lake and all four of them would drown before learning a single spell.

/\

\/

The girl who was with Susan was named Hannah Abbott, and much like Susan was fairly quiet. Quiet was a good thing so I wasn't going to complain and neither did my sister. The boat ride was completely uneventful with the four of us sitting in comfortable silence throughout the journey.

After we arrived on the other side of the lake, Hagrid took us into the castle before handing us off to none other than Professor McGonagall. The professor scanned the crowd making sure everyone was there, giving small nods to Bella and I as well as a few other students who I assume she also visited, before beginning, "Hello everyone, I am Professor McGonagall, I am the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts as well as the head of Gryffindor. In a few moments you will all follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. These will be your houses for your entire stay at Hogwarts, and they can not be switched. They will determine who you have classes with and where you sleep. When I call you in there, you shall all line up and be sorted in alphabetical order. I'm going to go see if they are ready for us, I will be right back"

And without waiting for a response from any of us she went into the great hall. At this point I was getting extremely impatient with the process, all I've done all day is sit and wait, and I haven't had a real meal since leaving the Crystelli Estate. We should of packed something to be eaten on the way here, that would of been a good idea. Instead all I had for lunch was that strangle wizard candy.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I vaguely heard a confrontation of some kind to my right and looked other to see it involved that redhead from the book store as well as two other boys. I had no idea what they were talking about and didn't have time to think about it because not long after I noticed what was going on the Professor came back out into the hallway and signaled for us to enter the hall.

Entering the hall was the first time I was exposed to such a large amount of magic at one time, I've experienced little bits every now and there with the entry to the Alley, and the platform to get to the train, but this was truly something spectacular. Floating candles all around, with a sky enchanted ceiling, illuminating the four long student tables as well as the head table for the staff. All of the first years were amazed and doing little to hide it. All except for me. I kept a blank look on my face, revealing nothing of my thoughts of wonder. _Walk around as if you own the place and people will assume you do._ My father's voice echoing in my head.

The sorting itself was an interesting affair, although not a very complicated one for those being sorted. All we had to do was walk up to a stool and they'd put a magic hat on our head who'd spit out a house and there you go you're sorted. At least that's how I assumed it'd be when I read about it. In practice it was legitimately intimidating going up their by yourself, with all the student body staring at you. And the hat didn't appear to simply be a dressed up magical answering machine, it seemed to be a conscious being that looked through your thoughts and made an educated guess where the right fit would be.

The first sorted was one of the girls we shared the boat ride with, Hannah Abbott, she seemed extremely nervous, not that I could blame her, but was ultimately sorted into Hufflepuff without much drama. After that came Susan, who was sorted into the yellow house as well, and seemed to be pleased in that fact. There were a few more sortings before mine, the two most notable were a girl named Brown, a Gryffindor who got the most cheers out of any of them thus far, and a Slytherin named Crabbe, who received some polite clapping from his table but was booed by the Gryffindors at the same time. It was quickly becoming obvious who were the sweethearts of the school and who were not.

It was finally my turn, with the Professor calling "Crystelli, Alexander" to come up. Bella gave my shoulder a squeeze as if to help with my nervousness, although I'm sure it was for her benefit more than mine, and then I walked up and sat down. As McGonagall put the hat on my theory of it being conscious was proved correct as I began to hear a voice.

" _Hello there Mr Crystelli, I must say you have the most interesting mind I've seen today by far."_

" _Wait till you see my sister before making any final decisions on that front" I internally reply._

" _Twins? Oh that's very good. Two for the price of one! But where to put you hmmmmm… So much ambition, so much cunning, it would be a crime not to give you to Salazar except..."_

" _Except…?"_

" _Alex, you must understand if I put you into Slytherin, it will not be an easy journey. You have what it takes to be a great Slytherin wizard, one of the best, but it will certainly not be easy."_

" _But what you must understand, considering you can read my thoughts, is that if I wanted an easy way I wouldn't even have come to Hogwarts."_

" _An excellent point, I look forward to seeing what you and your sister can do, and for you to do it it must be..._ SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was taken off my head I sneak a quick glance at Professor McGonagall, who looks shocked at my sorting, before getting up and starting to make my way over to the table with the people I'd be spending the next 7 years with. As I start to walk I hear the Slytherins absentmindedly clapping and then I hear the boos from the Gryffindor table again. I turn and my eyes quickly find the culprits, ironically enough it's two of the buffoons from the book store, not the one my age, they are older. Before I even realize it I'm giving them both the signature Crystelli glare and they shut up, looking even more shocked that a first year would stand up to them then McGonagall did when she found out a muggleborn was a Slytherin. Now everyone is paying attention to me and I come to my senses before completing my trip to the Slytherin table.

Bella is sorted immediately after me, and is also sorted into Slytherin. I happen to notice there is a distinct lack of boos from the Gryffindor table as she's walking away from the stool. She comes and sits next to me and the two of us pretend not to notice the intrigued glaces from everyone in our house. I don't pay too much attention to the rest of the sortings, but I mentally keep track of a few things. There are seven other Slytherins sorted, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Draco Malfoy. It becomes abundantly clear early on at that all of them know each other at least to some degree, and the latter is obviously the ringleader of the group. Ron Weasley, the idiot who ran into me, was sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as his brothers. I can only assume they must be one of those "bloodlines" Susan was referring to during our conversation about houses.

I highlight of the sorting for the majority of the school was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, as he was apparently known. Personally I think it's in bad taste considering that he might be the one who lived but his parents were the ones who died and I'd hardly want something like that permanently attached to my name. He was sorted into Gryffindor after an extensive wait, and the cheers for him absolutely dwarfed any else's. Yes it was becoming extremely clear who the sweethearts of the school were….

After the sorting was complete, the headmaster of the school, an extremely old man whose name eludes me, had a speech but I'll confess I wasn't paying attention to a word of it. At this point in the evening all I wanted to do was eat and this man was keeping me for starting. At last he finished and our food magically appeared and everyone began serving themselves.

The first years in Slytherin all sat next to each other talking, or at the very least Draco Malfoy was talking, while everyone else listened. At one point he mentioned scallops he had at his french chateau and Bella thought it was a good time to finally make her presence known.

"Where in France?" she politely asked Malfoy, who looked surprised someone asked a question.

"What?" he replied indignantly.

"You said at your French Chateau," my sister repeated, "where in france is it?"

"Oh," Malfoy nodded in understanding, "It's in Rennes. We spend summers there sometimes."

"France is beautiful," my sister replied smiling, "Our family has a chateau of our own outside of Lyon."

"Speaking of your family," one of the girls, Pansy I believe, cut in, "why have none of us ever heard of the Crystellis?"

"I'm not surprised we don't exactly have the same social circles." I replied with a snort, saving my sister the trouble, before cutting another piece of chicken.

"And why exactly is that?" this was Nott.

"Because we are muggleborn," I reply with a sense of finality before eating a piece of chicken. Even with the whole room alive, the silence between the ten of us was deafening. Draco Malfoy finally said something after the shock wore off.

"What did you just say?"

I looked him dead in the eye before replying, "did I stutter?" And on that note I reached for another piece of chicken while leaving everyone to their thoughts. Man I was hungry.

 **A/N and that's that chapter. Yes I know it took forever. I'll tell you a secret if you can keep it….it's kinda just been sitting on my computer 75% done for a few months. I just haven't had time to finish. Anyways thoughts?**

 **I know the twins seem kinda stuck up at the moment but that comes with the territory of growing up with their kind of money. Over the course of the story they will loosen up.**

 **If you see any stupid grammar or spelling mistakes dm me and I'll fix them.**


	6. Thank you Leonardo

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of To Make a Monster, this one being in the perspective of Isabella that starts with a bit of an interlude from a couple of the Hogwarts professors.**

 **I'd like to start by saying that things might not happen in the exact order of the first book simply because I can't seem to find my copy of Sorcerer's Stone so I'm doing all this by memory. It won't matter too much in the scheme of things because the twins will be going on different adventures than Harry and the gang obviously.**

/\

\/

 **Severus Snape POV, Sorting Feast**

The day finally arrived, James Potter's son gracing the halls of Hogwarts. His mere presence almost made him shake in disgust, the boy was a carbon copy of his father. Same glasses, same mob of hair, it was as if he was living out one of his many nightmares in real time. The only conceivable difference between the boy and his father was that young Harry appeared to be much bonier.

 _He has his mother's eyes._

Severus dismissed the voice in the back of his head. Just because the boy had some semblance of Lily in him did not change his father. He surely is as rotten on the inside as James Potter was.

It was only when the Potter boy raised his eyes to the professor's table did Severus cease his glare, turning his glaze to his fellow professors. It was only then that he realized how quiet Minerva had been throughout the feast. She was deep in thought, sitting to his right, not adding a word to the conversation like she typically does at these feasts. Mildly curious, Severus drawled, "not excited to be the head of house of 'the chosen one'?"

Without looking in my direction she replied, "no it's not that," she paused trying to find words to explain her situation, "did you notice the set of twins that was sorted into Slytherin today?"

What kind of question is that? I suppose I did but truthfully I wasn't paying too much attention to them considering Harry Potter was about to be sorted that night, "sure," I replied cautiously, "their names?"

"Crystelli," she replies pointently, "Alexander and Isabella Crystelli."

I simply look at her strangely before slowly replying, "those names mean nothing to me, Minerva."

For the first time since the start of our conversation she turns her head and looks at me, "precisely," at my blank stare she continues, "Severus, they were two of mine."

I pause before looking closely at her. Is she saying what I think she's saying? "I don't follow…"

She looks mildly annoyed at that, "yes you do Severus don't play dumb. The twins are muggleborn."

My eyes scanned the Slytherin table for the twins to examine them for myself, I found them with Draco and the rest of the first years sitting in one section. The twins appeared to be segmented off from the rest of the group slightly, the rest of the first years likely realized they were muggleborn and decided to keep their distance.

As I took in the two's appearances, one thing struck me above all else. It wasn't the aristocratic cheekbones or the seemingly effortlessly perfect hair or the sleek builds, it was their eyes. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen, they looked unnatural in a way. Even across the room, they were able to grab someone's attention like nothing else. They were cold and unnerving, while also warm and lifely; they could pull someone in and break them down like a Siren's voice, drawing sailors towards certain death.

I glance back towards Minerva before asking, "does Albus know?" The two of us quickly glanced towards the other side of the table where he was having a conversation with the new DADA professor Quirrell.

"I don't believe so," replied McGonagall with a shrug, "You know how he is, he never pays particularly close attention to muggleborns in their first few years, especially those not in Gryffindor."

I nod along before replying, "you should probably tell him after the feast, because the moment Lucius finds out he's going to come here looking for blood and Dumbledore should be prepared." Our conversation ends on that note with the two of us going back to silently thinking over the situation by ourselves.

/\

\/

 **Isabella POV, 1st year Slytherin Girls Dorm**

Today is certainly not going as I imagined. Everything was fine until the feast when Alex told the other first years we were muggleborn. Apparently there has never been a Slytherin muggleborn, well now there was two.

By the time we walked to the dungeons, word had spread across the entirety of Slytherin that there were now two "mudbloods" among them. Now after they sent Alex and me to our rooms I have to sit here and pretend I don't realize the entirety of Slytherin is sitting in the common room trying to figure out what to do with us.

After a few minutes one of the girls comes into the room by herself, as she closes the door behind her I pretend I can't hear the argument going on downstairs and go back to getting ready for bed.

The girl cautiously watches me for a few seconds before deciding to properly introduce herself, "hello there," she starts off a little nervously, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, I didn't get a chance to say hello at the feast." Of course she did, she just didn't want to, not in public at least. However mother told me I should always be polite so I decide not to make my thoughts known to her.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne," I say instead, with a nod in her direction before turning back to my stuff I was unpacking. Unsure of what to say, Daphne simply sits on the bed next to mine and watches for a little while.

Trying to start some conversation the girl causally starts, "so you have a house in France?" Causing me to laugh under my breath.

"We have houses everywhere, but yes we do have a house in France," I reply with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh," she replies awkwardly, still trying to save the joke of a conversation she prods further, "which one is your favorite?"

I simply glare at her before going back to ignoring her and unpacking. After a few minutes of silence I can't help but answer. "Sicily." I say simply.

Daphne, shocked I even responded let out a confused "what?" as if she misheard me.

Without looking at her I answer again, "the family villa in Sicily," I pause for a moment wondering if it was a good idea to go on, "Alex and I learned to swim there." The thought of it made me smile despite all that was happening downstairs.

Daphne smiled along with me before adding, "maybe you can take me there some time." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

/\

\/

After the first night, things went fairly smoothly for Alex and me in the first few weeks. From what we've been able to tell the general consensus that was arrived on about us was that the hat picked Slytherin for a reason therefore they should be civil, Alex even seems to think there are some among them who are convinced we are not even muggleborn. I suppose they don't realize that the Crystelli family has records of every single man and women ever born or married into the family and if we truly had a drop of magical blood in us we would of known long ago. Neither of us is going to tell them that though, if it keeps them off our backs they could think we are wizarding royalty for all we care.

However I'm sure there is some silent minority who either distrust or dislike us because of our blood, but again if they aren't making themselves and their opinions known why should I care? In fact, only one person was being openly hostile with us, Draco Malfoy. But even his problem with us had nothing to do with our blood, it was Alex's attitude.

"Why should I kneel before him like he is some kind of king?" he asked me mockingly one day when we were doing our homework, well I was doing my homework Alex never felt the need to do his, "what has the fool done to deserve my respect? What has he done to deserve anyone's?" Considering the way Malfoy likely grew up it was no surprise how he reacted to being taken down a few pegs by my brother.

Other than my brother's petty feud with the Malfoy boy nothing particularly interesting happened. Malfoy also seemed to have a dislike for Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley, the only thing him and Alex wholeheartedly agreed on. Alex still held a grudge on the Weasley fool for running into him in the bookstore.

In a way Alexander had the same problem with the Malfoy and Weasley boy. He has a code in a way, one that he lives by religiously. In his eyes, the burden is always on the other person to prove that they are worth his time. Alex never extends his hand first, unless for an ulterior motive, he never bothers to get to know someone if he doesn't feel they deserve it. In his eyes, if you don't make the effort for something than he sees absolutely no reason to give it to you. In the case of the two boys, that something is his respect.

If I had to guess, I can only assume none of the professor's have done enough to deserve his respect either. He has not done a single assigned paper so far, not taken a single note, in the majority of classes he has gone out of his way to do put in the least amount of effort physically possible. He has already been assigned detention, and it was quite a story.

It was the second week of the term and the slytherins were going to flying lessons they shared with Gryffindor. Alex and I were the only two who had never been on a broom before and some of the others were having a bit of fun at our expense with the two of us laughing along. I wasn't nervous per say but I was hardly excited, I knew I'd likely never get on a broom again after today. Alex on the other hand knew how big of a deal Quidditch was in the wizarding world and I'm sure he was mildly interested in playing in later years once he knew the rules.

The group of us laughed along the path until we got to the brooms and everyone got quiet. The brooms were junk, nothing like what we saw in the display window of the Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. "I wouldn't let my house elf learn to fly on that trash," Theo Nott said under his breath with the rest of the Slytherins mumbling agreements.

"Well come on then," Madam Hooch, the flying instructor at Hogwarts, said to us with some hand motions as if to say 'get on with it already', "pick a broom and stand next to it."

All the Slytherins, including me, slowly walked towards an empty broom. All except for Alex of course. "No" he simply said, without moving towards one of the brooms."

"It's not up for debate Mr Crystelli," Hooch replied evenly, as if she got this every year. I'm sure usually the students who initially refuse eventually give in and she assumed my brother was the same. However she clearly didn't know my brother.

"You're correct it's not," Alex replied with a glare, "there is no way I'm getting near one of those death traps."

Hooch was clearly getting frustrated now, "well I'm sorry to inform you boy, but these are the only training brooms Hogwarts has. Now unless you want a week in detention I suggest you come over here and stand next to a broom." Alex scanned the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors before catching my eyes. As soon as he did he turned around and walked away from the pitch back to the castle to the sounds of Hooch yelling at his back.

So for the next week Alex spent his nights with Professor Snape. Tonight was the first night after his week of detention and we were all sitting here in the great hall eating dinner.

"So Crystelli," I'm drawn out of my memories by Zabini asking after my brother with a smirk, "was it worth it?"

"Oh without a doubt," he replied, "I wasn't going to give into her after calling me boy, that's for sure."

Daphne seemed to have something on her mind and she decided to ask after he was done talking, "you never did say what you did after leaving, you weren't in the common room when we got back."

Alex started laughing before replying, "Oh it was nothing." He paused for dramatic effect, "I just wrote a letter."

As if on cue, Dumbledore stood from his seat and silenced the crowd before speaking, "I'd just like to take a moment to appreciate a wonderful donation by Leonardo Crystelli to give us the ability to buy state of the art training brooms for our 1st years."

I turn back to Alex to see him smirking in his seat " _Was that letter you wrote to father by any chance?"_ I asked him internally to which he simply smirked even wider.

/\

\/

 **A/N Alright he's the next chapter. I actually had a really fun time writing this one so I wouldn't be surprised if you got another one some time soon.**

 **At this point I'm thinking that first year and the first few years in general won't be particularly long. I got big plans for these two but they aren't really old enough to pull them off yet.**

 **As always, I don't have a beta so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes just message me and I'll fix it up.**


End file.
